


April Fool’s!

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, harmless and innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter decides what to do for his April Fool’s prank on the other avengers!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	April Fool’s!

**Author's Note:**

> So I forgot to post this yesterday, oops.

Peter giggles, looking over at Tony every three seconds. It’s honestly concerning.

~~And maybe a lot cute but shut up.~~

After an hour of this, Tony rolls his eyes and looks up. “What is it?” He asks.

Peter giggles more and goes over to Tony, climbing in his lap and kissing his nose. “Happy April Fools day, Tony,” he says.

Tony stiffens suddenly. “What the fuck did you do!? It isn’t even April!”

Peter giggles yet again, and kisses Tony’s cheek. “Nothing yet, _daddy_ ,” he purrs.

Tony growls softly and nips at Peter’s lip. “I don’t like pranks on me kid.”

Peter wiggles his eyebrows. “Then it’s a good thing it isn’t a prank on _you_ , is it? You’re in it with me! Now come on, this will take lots of planning!”

~

April first finally comes around, and their plan is perfect.

Peter yawns as he goes in the kitchen, trying not to smirk as he sees everyone else already eating.

Steve hums and smiles at Peter. “You and Tony got a package,” Steve says.

Peter walks over, smiling at Steve in thanks before opening it. “What… is this?” He frowns.

Tony yawns and comes in behind him, kissing Peter’s cheek. “Morning babe. What’s in the box?”

Peter pulls out the papers, starting to shake. He should really be an actor. “Tony, what _is_ this?”

Tony looks at it and then laughs. “Oh, sorry kiddo. Someone was being a bitch at work about you being my bio son or something, so I just sent in our dna to shut them up.” He goes for the coffee machine.

Peter sobs, looking at it in horror. Most of the others look up in alarm. “Peter?” Steve asks.

Peter turns the results around. “Tony! What the _fuck_?!”

Steve looks at it and suddenly goes pale. “Oh my god…”

Tony yawns and looks over. “Look, I’m sorry baby, I didn’t- wait. _Wait_.” He walks over quickly, grabbing the paper. Then he drops it, like it’s on fire.

“Tony-“

“No.”

“Tony!”

“No- it’s—which one of you did this?!” Tony cries out, looking at them with unhinged fear in his eyes. “Which one of you sick fucks thought it would be funny to mess with the results of this?! Which one of you thought it would be funny to convince me my boyfriend is my _son_?!”

It’s all silent, until finally Sam stands up looking disgusted. “Jesus Christ,” he shakes his head and goes.

Tony turns back to Peter. “Was this you? You found out about it so you wanted to fuck with me?”

Peter winces and feels tears fall down his face. He’s a _damn_ good actor. “Tony, I- I- Tony I’m so confused, what does-“

Tony laughs hysterically. “No. I have not been fucking my own son for over a year, that didn’t- that’s not- no!”

Peter’s lower lip wobbles. “Don’t you love me?”

Tony scoffs, shaking his head and looking back at the results. “I’m gonna be sick.”

“Tony, I really think you should-“

“Oh shut the fuck up, Rogers! I don’t give a shit what you think right now!”

Peter sniffles, but then he can’t help it. He starts giggling, which draws the attention of everyone else.

Tony rolls his eyes, find smile slipping into place. “Really Peter? You couldn’t even keep it up for half an hour?”

Peter giggles even more now. “That’s what- that’s what she said!” Before doubling over.

Steve blinks. “What’s happening?”

Tony laughs, shaking his head. “April Fools! World’s lamest prank, since it lasted a grand total of 7 minutes. Jesus Peter, we were just starting to have fun!”

Peter giggles and stumbles over to Tony. “I can’t! It was too funny!”

“You guys are fucking gross,” Natasha says, throwing a piece of toast at them.

Tony rolls his eyes and kisses his boy. “Come on son, lets go tell Sam he can stop throwing up now.”

Peter snorts and leans against Tony. “Okay daddy. Let’s go.”

Tony snickers at the gagging noises behind them as they leave.


End file.
